Hyumin
Hyumin is the femslash ship between Somin from the K-Pop band KARD and soloist singer Hyuna. Canon Somin and HyunA are Hallyu stars living in South Korea. Kim Hyun-ah, known simply as HyunA, is a famous K-Pop star known for being a member of the girl groups 4minute and Wonder Girls. In 2010, Hyuna began a solo career. Jeon So-min, known simply as Somin, is a member of the co-ed group KARD who debuted in 2017. In December 2017, during a vlive on KARD official channel, Somin mentioned that she was a big fan of Hyuna and that she wanted to be like her. One of Hyuna’s staff members then shared a screenshot of this live and posted it to a group chat, to which Hyuna responded, "I got to buy her a meal." Shortly after, Hyuna commented on one of Somin's Instagram photos with shy emojis and mentioned that they would meet tomorrow as they were both performing on the same music program. Both HyunA and KARD performed on the Music Bank. Both artists performed their recent singles. Hyuna performed "Lip and Hip" and KARD performed "You In Me". Before meeting Somin, Hyuna asked her backing dancers if she was "pretty". She eventually met KARD in the waiting room and greeted them politely. Hyuna, however, was unable to get Somin's phone number since the rest of the members were there. Instead, she watched KARD's You In Me performance and after her own stage, she met Hyuna privately and asked for her phone number. They exchanged their KaTalk accounts (a popular messaging app in South Korea) and arranged details for having lunch together. After they met, Hyuna held a quick live stream on the app Vlive. She talked about excitedly about Somin, and told her fans how they met. Her stylist asked her "Are you in a relationship or something?" due to her obvious enthuasiasm and excitement. To which, Hyuna replied jokily that she "must be".HyunA Shares Story About Meeting KARD’s Somin In Person After Talking On Social Media Hyuna and Somin finally went out of the meal that they promised they would have. They attended the Marie Laurencin exhibition and took photos together in a photo booth. They then went to an arcade and played games together, before finally having a meal. Hyuna uploaded images and videos of their meetup on her official instagram.HyunA Shares Photos And Video Clip Of Her Fun Meet-Up With KARD’s Somin Fanon Hyumin is a rarepair ship, though did gain some popularity and attention when they first publicly talking about their budding friendship. Most fans referred to their meal as being a date, and many people shipped the couple due to the couple-like relationship they had. Once Hyuna officially announced her relationship with E'Dawn, Hyudawn became a more popular ship due to it being canon. Many fans make jokes after Hyuna and E'Dawn were officially announced their relationship, with some saying the Hyumin ship had sunk or was dead. Despite being a rarepair, Hyumin is the most popular femslash ship with Hyuna. However, they have almost no fanfiction in comparison to other ships like Hyudawn (Hyuna/Edawn), Bmin (BM/Somin) or Sowoo (Somin/Jiwoo). Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia * Both Hyuna and Somin are part of co-ed groups. Hyuna was part of the co-ed duo Troublemaker and the co-ed trio Triple H. Somin is part of the four-member group KARD. Videos File:Fangirl Hyuna meeting K.A.R.D behind the scenes at music shows! File:(ENG SUB) 171215 HyunA met K.A.R.D’s Somin at Music Bank! References